Parts compatibility is very important for customers who are seeking to buy automotive parts. Some parts may be specific to only a few model years of an automobile. For example, an alternator purchased for one year of a truck make and model may not be compatible with the next year of the same truck make and model. By contrast, a part such as a light bulb may have thousands of potential applications for automobiles. Customers are typically asked to provide year, make, model, and/or other information through a set of closed-ended form inputs before conducting an online parts search.